One Week
by Sesshy's Girl 00
Summary: It's just a tipical week at the Agori's . . . We can only hope!


This is my first song fict and the first story I'm submitting so please be nice!

(In case you didn't already know. . .)

I don't Own Ceres nor do I own One Week by the Barenaked Ladies!

* * *

_It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry. _

Yuhi Agori slid Chidori's bedroom door open. He hated the way Suzumi had arranged it but he wasn't in any position to complain. He was staying by her will after all. Sighing deeply he concentrated on getting to the bathroom without waking the sleeping Chidori who laid in his way. Slowly he crept quietly on all fours. About half way across the room his hand unexpectedly came down on something warm, soft and squishy. A few inches away Chidori's eyes opened. They stared eye to eye for several seconds before she cocked her head and murmured. "I'm angry."

"Huh?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chidori's hand came down hard on Yuhi's head. He fell senseless to the floor, eyes whirling. "I can't believe you Yuhi Agori. Trying to grope me in my sleep. What a pervert." She muttered.

Moments later Aya and Suzumi appeared to see what the fuss was all about. "What's going on?" The both asked in unison.

"He was trying to grope me!" Chidori wailed.

"What!?" Aya exclaimed.

"You heard me. I just woke up with his hand on my breast!"

Suzumi rolled her eyes. She was obviously not in the mood to handle this at 2:00 am in the morning. She grabbed the unconscious Yuhi by the wrist and dragged him off muttering, "Why must you cause me so much aggravation?"

_Five days since you laughed at me, saying get that together come back and see me._

Two mornings later Yuhi was making breakfast for the others as usual. He was dead set on making the best he could to make up for all the trouble he'd caused over the last two days. With expert skill and care he placed the food into bowls and then onto an ornate tray. As he opened Chidori's bedroom door he slipped causing her breakfast to land all over him. Chidori looked up from the magazine she'd been reading and laughed, "Get that together come back and see me!"

Yuhi just groaned as he tried his best to clean up.

_Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you._

Two days later Shuro came for a visit. While they where watching TV in the next room Yuhi could hear Chidori tell Shuro about the most recent adventures in the life of a LucklessYuhi. His face reddened as he realized it was all due to his own clumsiness that he was having bad luck. The knife slicing his finger brought him back to reality. The blood coming from his finger reminded him of the color he was sure the bump on his head would be for the next two millenniums. In the background Shuro and Chidori's laughter reached his ears. There was no way he would apologize to Chidori, not now, not ever.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it will still be two days till I say I'm sorry._

Later that day Yuhi was listening to his favorite band trying to forget about his terrible luck when Chidori walked in. "Hey Yuhi, you never came back to see me after breakfast."

"Why should I? You just want to laugh at me more right?"

"Yuhi! I swear! You over dramatize everything! I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what happened three days ago."

Chidori leaned forward and kissed Yuhi on the lips and then stomped angrily out of the room pigtails swinging furiously behind her. Yuhi crossed his arms as he watched her go. After she was out of ear shot Yuhi started to laugh his heart out. He couldn't help it. Chidori was just so cute and comical when she got mad. After he had let all his laughter out he began to think about what had just happened. He knew something was up. Otherwise Chidori wouldn't have . . . No she couldn't have meant that. She had to be trying to smooth things over. He still wasn't going to sorry though no way, no how.

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink. Does it make you stop think? You think you're looking at Aquaman._

Yuhi Agori wasn't sure what to think. Since the incident in Chidori's bedroom four days ago she'd been giving him the cold shoulder. However after yesterday she was now acting extremely weird around him. What was up with Chidori? Did she like him, hate him or both? He was sure of one thing though Chidori had to be a super hero, like Aquaman or something, when it came to making true feelings ambiguous. He hated when women did that. Why did they have to be so dam difficult to read?

_I summon fish to the dish. Although I like the Chalet Swiss. I like the sushi. Cause it's never touched a frying pan._

Later that evening Yuhi was making sushi for dinner. He liked making sushi for the others. It was easy to make and no frying was required. In the dining room he could hear them discussing the plan to go to sing karaoke at Rairai Music Shack tomorrow. Shuro was trying to convince them no to make her go because she would only embarrass them with her skills. Mrs. Q was assured that she would out shine her however while Aya and Chidori didn't seem to care. They just wanted to have fun. As usual Suzumi was staying out of the argument all together because she would be busy with teaching her dance classes most of the day. Back in the kitchen Yuhi was preparing himself for the likely possibility that he would be roped into the loathsome task of keeping an eye on them. It was only logical after all because three known celestial maidens would be out in public in one place but they always managed to cause problems and for once Yuhi just wanted a break.

He knew he was out of luck the minute he saw Suzumi's face. "Yuhi I'm counting on you to keep an eye on them tomorrow."

"Figures." He muttered.

_Hot like my wasabe when I bust my rhymes. Big like Leann Rimes. Because I'm all about value._

"Come on Yuhi sing, please!" Chidori pleaded.

"No way you can count me out!"

"Please, If you don't Shuro's going to make us all look tone deaf." Aya implored.

"I said no."

Five minutes later Yuhi was trying to find a song he liked. Finally he found a song he liked he punched the number into the machine and began to sing. Yuhi felt so unbelievably good up there on the stage that he began to dance as well. By the time he was done Yuhi had knocked the socks off everyone but Shuro and actually wanted to sing another song. Unfortunately the machine demanding more money cut him off. In his opinion he'd already spent enough money on karaoke for the day. Besides it was taking away from money he could be spending on food. "Time to go." He declared as he marched off the stage and out the door.

_Bert Kaempfert's got mad hits. You try to match wits. You try to hold me but I bust through._

Later that evening Chidori produced a chessboard and challenged Yuhi to a game. She attempted to surround his pieces and keep him from getting a checkmate but he made it through anyway and won the game. Yuhi's luck didn't last long however, in the middle of the rematch against Chidori, Suzumi leaned over and made a flawless move that crushed all of Yuhi's pieces in one fell swoop. "Suzumi how could you!?"

"I was only helping Chidori beat you since you give no respect to ladies."

"Lady!?!? You call her a lady !?!? She the most evil, annoying brat I've ever met!"

"My point exactly."

_Gonna make a break and take a fake. I'd like a stinkin shake I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors. Gonna see the show, cause then you'll know. The vertigo is going to grow. Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver._

Never had he wanted something so badly. Never in his entire existence had one item been so important. He needed a shake, an ice-cold vanilla shake. Yuhi had been spending the day accompanying Aya, Chidori and Shuro to the beach and for the last three hours he'd been watching the three prances around in their bikinis. Today had turned out to be a record setting hot day and Aya had so conveniently finished the last bottle of water over an hour ago. Darn her. Yuhi wandered over toward the car hoping it contained some relief. Inside he found the others spare cloths and a girl's wig stuffed in the back. He quickly changed clothes and sneaked off the beach toward the nearest store to get himself his vanilla shake. While he was in the store enjoying his shake he caught a glimpse of the newest reality show on TV. Apparently it was so dangerous anyone who went on had to sign a waiver. Pretty stupid looking was Yuhi's first thought. As he was watching the show Chidori came in. "Hi." She said to Yuhi "What's your name."

"Yuuko. What's yours."

Chidori leaned in closer. "I shouldn't have to tell you that Yuhi. By the way Suzumi called, you're in big trouble for leaving us."

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will._

As Chidori finished **speaking** she stood up with an angry look on her face. As she continued to yell at him it was all Yuhi could do to not laugh. He knew he shouldn't but with the way Chidori expressed her anger it was almost impossible not to. Yuhi took several deep breaths and looked away in an attempt to suppress his laughter. Suddenly he realized Chidori had stopped talking. "I can't believe you, Yuhi, you're fighting to not laugh while someone's yelling at you. I don't understand you."

That's when it happened. Yuhi couldn't contain it any longer. "You .laugh . .when . .laugh .funny .laugh . .help .laugh . . "

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of taking off my shirt. It's been one week since you looked at me. Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy._

Chidori threw her arms in the air and said, "You're crazy."

"I am not!" Yuhi insisted.

"Yes, you are. You're hot, dirty, sweaty and trying to give me wilted flowers."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Chidori."

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. I only wanted to give them to you as a present nothing more."

"I had a problem bringing them home. It's called my bike hit a rock and got a stupid flat tire."

"Hmp."

Chidori turned and stomped out of the room. Yuhi bowed his head in defeat. He'd been trying to tell Chidori he was sorry but it had all fell apart. Stupid luck why couldn't go his way once and a while. Gently he laid the flowers on the table hoping Chidori would accept them later and trudged out of the room.

_Five days since you tackled me. I've still got the rug burns on both my knees._

The next day Chidori challenged Yuhi to a second chess rematch. Yuhi let Chidori win this round. She was so happy to have won that she tackled Yuhi to the floor giving him serious rug burns. Then pulled him to his feet and danced around the room. Then she danced out of the room humming to herself. Yuhi headed to the freezer for some ice. He couldn't how such a simple thing had made Chidori so happy. She was sure acting odd in recent days. Beside that tackle had way much more than the necessary force behind it He decided he would have to talk to Chidori.

_It's been three days since the afternoon. You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon._

Later that day he found Chidori in her room reading one of her magazines. "Hey, Chidori?

"Yeah Yuhi?"

"You okay. You've been acting funny for the last several days and I was just wondering if you where okay."

"I'm fine." Chidori replied with a smile.

She turned her attention back to her magazine indicating that the conversation was over. Yuhi sighed to himself then turned and left.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me. And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry._

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry Yuhi."

Chidori turned on her heals and left. Yuhi watched her go trying to figure out what had just happened. Chidori had come in and started helping him with dinner. For the first time in a week the two had started taking and eventually when the subject had come to the events of the last week Chidori had blurted out that she was sorry. Yuhi couldn't believe it, Chidori had said she was sorry.

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken. You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin. Watching X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison. I hope the Smoking Man's in this one. Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic. Like Sting I'm Tantric. Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy. Like Kurosawa I make mad films. Kay I don't make films. But if I did they'd have samurai._

Yuhi sighed as he pulled out the video camera. Chidori had said she was sorry and now he was going to have to answer so he had decided to put together a short apology film to do just that. The only problem was that he had almost no experience making films. Yuhi was determined to do this though and he had plenty of time since the others were out at the beach today. Now all he had to do was get the thing set up . . .

Five hours later Yuhi popped the tape into his VCR. As the footage rolled across the screen he realized he'd made a cheesy one-man samurai film like the ones he'd always loved to watch as a kid. Only his was much much worse. Yuhi's was terrible, a complete failure and not even the much needed appology. Yuhi took out the tape and stuck it in the trashcan.

_Gonna get a set of better clubs. Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs. Just so my irons aren't always fling off the backswing. Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon. Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes. __That make me think the wrong thing._

The next day Yuhi walked in on Aya and Chidori watching Sailor Moon. He couldn't help but drool as a close-up of Usagi's chest flashed across the screen. "Yuhi!"

Aya's voice broke through his train of thought. "What are you lusting after anime babes now because you can't have me!" She demanded.

Yuhi was speechless. He had no idea how to answer Aya's accusations. Suddenly Chidori walked up to him and slapped Yuhi on the cheek, "I take back my apology!" she snapped. Then Chidori ran out of the room in tears.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad. Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? You soon will. __I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt._

Ordinarily Yuhi would have laughed when Chidori was mad but for the last several days he found he hadn't been able to even crack a weak smile. Something about the hurt look on her face seemed to be sticking in his mind refusing to let him laugh.

_It's been one week since you looked at me, dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry. Five days since I laughed at you and said You just did what I thought you where gonna do._

Yuhi knew it was time he had to go see Chidori and straighten things out between them once and for all. He wasn't looking for ward to it though. Slowly he knocked on the door. "Enter" Said a moody voiced said from within.

"Chidori can we talk please."

"Fine. I'm sorry I over reacted. I thought you where different but I guess you're like any other guy, helpless to a pretty woman."

"What do you mean Chidori. Are you talking about the Sailor Moon incident? I didn't mean to offend you but it's not like I have a girl friend though."

"Did you ever consider that there was someone who wanted to be more than just a friend to you."

"What?"

"I mean, I love you, Yuhi Agori."

"I . . .I love you too . . ."

_Three days sine the living room. We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie._

They stood there face to face. Each knowing they where both wrong but neither wanting to say it first. Finally Chidori just smiled at Yuhi. "Chidori I'm . . ."Yuhi began.

Somehow he couldn't finish the sentence. It didn't seem to matter though because Chidori understood. Slowly they leaned closer and closer until their lips touched. Neither of them fought back this time they just stood there letting time stop.

* * *

Well, how did I do? Please Review and let me know. 

By the way I've got some other stories in the works that I'm hoping to submit soon so please come back and read them!!


End file.
